Snow Dazed
by ArisuSanX
Summary: I could have said no, I could have, I should have! I knew it was snowing, but I guess I was too 'snow-dazed' to let him slip by. Rated T. Pearlshipping.


**Hiya guys =) Sorry I haven't put up the chapter of 'Pressed Love' yet. My apologies to all of you! I'll tell you why I took so long coming out again and why my chapters have been delayed. I have been so incredibly busy lately, with school exams and work, with going to weddings and just literally not having a teenage life at all for the past 6 months I would say. I'll tell you more later on, but right now, I just want to say sorry and this is my fiction for you all, and I am honestly, truly sorry if it isn't as good as the rest of my stories but this story has been inspirited from the time I got stuck in the snow, and even though in England, the snow has past, I wish to write an event that occurred in it, though it may not be my best work. Flashbacks as usual are in italics. **

**

* * *

**

_My right hand loosened as the pen fell on to the paper, in sync with the bells rings, calling out to all students that it was time to leave the centre. The silence of an everyday class that was in session was broken by the sudden rush of giggles, chats and gossips, as they echoed throughout the room while others would walk out without a peep, rushing towards freedom, which there was in fact a lack of, despite being eighteen years old._

"_Leave your exercise books with me please!" The teacher shouted, although it seemed that her cries were easily called a whisper in this chaotic atmosphere that I called the end of school rush; and barely anyone would leave their books due to the noise (as well as the fact that half the class had already left)._

_Sighing, I silently closed my books, one being the A Level Maths Text Book and the other being a smaller maths exercise book. Shoving the stationary I had used for the lesson into my backpack, I quickly assumed that the teacher would want her textbooks back as we had studied on a different topic that unfortunately was not in the original textbook that we had to bear with during the school year. I swiftly turned my head to find Miss Lovett sitting with her book in her lap. I also found a couple of the text books on her table as well as a neat pile of exercise books; so respectively, I sat down the text book and put the exercise book on the pile, before swinging my bag around my shoulder. With that I walked away, putting my hand on the cold handle before pushing it down and exiting from the room. My eyes soon greeted the hall full of teens, once again, chatting, shouting gossiping and giggling. Some leaned against their lockers while others started drinking from the water fountain. I turned around to close the door without disturbing Miss Lovett. Hearing the click of the lock, I swiftly turned back around and walked into the crowded while clutching onto the strap of my backpack. I walked down the hall watching as everyone played his or her 'stereotyped' self. The bullies, the jocks, the cheerleaders, the popular girls, etc; I somewhat felt like I was in another cheesy soap or film. Still grasping the strap, I walked down the corridor, dodging busy students as they made there way to the other exit of the school while hearing people's plans for the weekend. _

_What was __**I**__ doing for the weekend?_

_Probably what I usually did, sit back and relax…or pieces of continuous homework, which just made me all depressed by the end of the day…but it had to be done. Looking down at the ground now, I went into deep thoughts, hoping something different might pop up, as I had nothing to do for the weekend really and wanting something else to be added to it. _

_Me being well…__**me**__ in deep thought, I wasn't paying attention to anything around me, or suitably, I was oblivious to my surrounding, and I think the shock I was about to receive was going to be a nasty one that would probably dig a scar right into my memories as my silent requem would soon be disturbed by an immature action by a certain… __**friend**__ of mine…._

_

* * *

_

Ugh…

Why me?

_**BEEP! HONK! BEEP!**_

_Really?_

_**HONK! **_

I mean, we had only been here for…_an hour…in the same spot…_

_**BEEP!**_

I mean, surely a little snow couldn't cause this many _… problems_

_**HONK!**_

_SHUT THE HELL UP!_

Banging my head on the desktop of the car I felt my head pounding as it violently made contact with the material. My body was cold and I was _so_ sleepy. _All I wanted to do was get __**home…**_

**BEEP!**

_**Ugh! Headaches… **_

I could have walked it home, I could have taken the bus, or had gone by train but no… I had to give in didn't I, I **always** did with _him. _

_Idiot… _

Or am I talking about myself? I could easily be in the idiot category…for agreeing to be part of this. I quickly jerked backwards as I started hitting the back of my head on the front of the car seat while mumbling to myself as my hands gripped onto the side of the seat while putting all the pressure they had on it.

"C-c-come on, it's not that bad," _**SLAP**_, "OWWWW!"

He fell back into the car seat as he rubbed his forehead that was now printed with a handprint and a grumble coming from his mouth. I quickly shook my hand before going into the position I was in before.

**Lord**, why do you torture me...? Minutes of my life are…_slowly running away…_

…

…

_**Traffic…**_

_In the snow… _

…_this region being useless on how to deal with it… __**damn Kanto**_…

How did I even get into this…_I knew there was traffic…I knew there was frickin' __**snow…**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_WAHHHH!" _

_**THUD! **__Face plant…on the ground, as I felt my whole body with a heavy object on it that slowly was getting lighter. As if I had gone deaf and blind for a moment, I heard nothing and saw nothing. _

"_Um…Dawn?" __**that voice….**_

"_**Dawn?" **__That annoying but concerned voice…_

_Slowly, finding my sight again, I had realised that the … violent contact had made me swiftly shut my eyes as I was falling. I turned my head to the side to find pairs of shoes, trainers, stilettos, pumps, wedges etc._

"_My bad for jumping on you." I heard a nervous chuckle in the background with whispers and murmurs. _

_Finding myself finally in control, I slid my hands that had one been planted above my head, down near my shoulders, before pushing up to find myself up with my eyes being greeted by the beige floor. Getting on my feet, I found the strength for my arm to go up to my forehead and rub it from the recent abuse it had been a victim of. _

"_D-Dawn are you alright? I picked up your bag." Another nervous chuckle soon followed the voice's concerned tone. Turning my head around, my eyes greeted a boy with raven hair and gorgeous, chocolate brown eyes in a dark red jacket with a hood and a white t-shirt underneath and blue jeans . Not to say that I didn't like him, but I really…__**really**__ wanted to punch him right now. __He could tell.__ He bit his lip as he could see a nerve popping out of my head as well as my face deepening in its hellish colour. _

"_Y-you!" I stuttered with the angry tone in my voice, which was warming me up in this cold weather._

"_I HAVE A GOOD REASON!" He instantly defended as he held his hand up in front of his face. _

"_Since when was jumping on my back and making me have a full face plant with the flaw a good reason for anything?" I fumed. _

_With this, he relaxed his arms as they fell. He then started fiddling with his fingers before saying, "Since if the reason is something you would be excited about." _

_With his recent protest and actions, sighing once again, my anger quickly drained away as my body relaxed and my face showed less stress , "Go on," I crossed my arms, suddenly interested in his reason that I had to soon bargain with. Suddenly, a cheesy grin crossed his face as his right hand dashed for his pocket with me looking stunned as he rushed out a set of keys. In complete and utter confusion I stared at the keys with one eyebrow arching, "Oh, wow…a set of keys. Yup, I'm totally excited." I said sarcastically. _

_His gleaming smile turned to a frown as he puffed his cheeks out in annoyance, "Not JUST keys Dawn, but … car keys." _

_With that my eyes widened with utter shock as I stared at the keys that glistened. I looked to find him with his eyes shut and his face glowing with pride… although I couldn't help but crack a smile with only a tiny giggle to chuckle…with laugh to follow…then … an uproar of hysterics concluded it as I put my hand to my forehead and laughed. _

"_What?" he cried out, absolutely willing to know why I was laughing_

"_N-nothing!"_

"_You're laughing! Why are you laughing!" He growled. _

_Putting my hand up to my eye to wipe away the tear that escaped, I sighed with relief as the laughter had instantly turned down a tone as it turned to a few giggles, "Who, in heaven's name, was smart enough to give __**you**__ a car!" _

"_WHAT," He shouted, fumed with my statement. I could only continue chuckling as he put his hands on his waist and kept growling in frustration at me, "As I know, I am very responsible and am a designated driver!" _

"_Don't play with me! Come on! Whose keys are those? No, really!" I continued to laugh._

"_Oh, haha very funny Miss Funny-Pants, they are MY keys and it is MY car! You can even see it if you like!" he puffed his cheeks out once again._

_Once calming myself down, I smirked and put my hands in my pockets, "Alright then…fine. Let me get my coat first then we'll see this so called car owned by you. Oh and if you don't mind, I'll be taking that!" I took my backpack out of his hands swiftly._

_With that, I walked away, swinging the coat once again around my shoulder before hearing a shout, "Hm! FINE THEN DEEDEE!" _

_Minutes later, I was outside the gates, checking the time on my watch. _

_**4:00pm**_

_**Psh, **__late as usual. Although, that was him for you wasn't it? Always late… and reckless. Just like him to leave me out freezing with the snow beneath my feet from yesterday's recent heavy fall with my gloves, hat and thin coat with me looking to the ground. He was probably talking to his friends in the classroom like he usually did. We'd used to always do this, I'd wait for him and then we'd get the bus home together. I giggled. He dropped me off first like the gentlemen he used to be and then he would wait for 10 minutes for the bus to drop him home. However, it was different now…_

_Suddenly I felt the sensation of a cold material on my skin with a light fall of pale flakes. Seeing my breath in the air in the form of 'steam', I looked up to find falling snowflakes descending from above that would soon settle on the snow that had come the night before. I sighed. Snow was such a pain, especially if you were a student (unless it snowed on days when you had a test that you never studied for), it just caused complete and utter chaos. Looking at my watch again, I found it had been two minutes since I looked at it last. I had a little less then three minutes to get the bus and he still hadn't shown up. Gazing at the shades of grey above me as it developed pure white snowflakes, I held myself in my arms, really starting to feel the cold as it sank through my clothes and set itself on my skin. The icy cold wind swept itself across the atmosphere surrounding me, making everything silent and lifeless. Just then though, that silence was broken, just like in the classroom, a voice couldn't help but sweep away the meddlesome bitter atmosphere._

"_Dawn!" he shouted as I turned around. _

_Stumbling frequently, he held the car keys firmly in one hand and his bag in the other as he raced to be by my side with his abnormal ways. Ash always had been unaware of his surrounding; not really realising there was snow beneath his feet. I was surprised that he didn't topple over into the snow and had lost his keys in the endless snow. Exiting the gates he coolly walked to me with a smile plastered on his face ._

"_What you so cheerful about?" I asked. _

"_Nothing," he played with the keys in his hands, chucking them from one hand to the other as he had put his backpack on his back as he was stumbling earlier on, "Just looking forward to proving you wrong."_

_He smirked, which made me fume. I hated it when he did that. You see, Ash and I had a 'love, hate' relationship. Although we were the best of friends, we both had one obsession that no one would calm. __Competition__. That was one thing we both loved, however sometimes…we could get a little…_

_**Over the top…**_

_Whenever something came up that even defined competition, we just HAD to get involved… and prove each other wrong. Our opinions on things were very different, which was what we adored about each other. He says one thing and I say the opposite and then a rivalry starts there, although it had always been playful…_

"_Yeah, yeah, we'll see about that." I shrugged._

_He puffed his cheeks out once again in annoyance before putting the keys in his pocket and brushed past me, hinting that it was time to go, so I followed to the parking lot that was opposite the school. It was built for the student drivers to use whenever they needed it. Only students… or teachers could park in there. However it wasn't incredibly big like a shopping centre's one. It was big, but not too big. More like medium. It could fit about thirty to forty cars in it, but half of it was probably full of the teacher's cars as they were too lazy to look for a parking space, and just used it as an advantage; but again, not many students bothered with their driving tests and took the bus instead if they lived further then thirty minutes away. Coming up to the road that we had to cross, the lolly pop man, a guy in a yellow coat with a sign saying 'stop', lingered around before spotting us two. He smiled and waved at me, as he usually did. I smiled back and waved at him, earning a grin from Ash and the man in bright yellow. Ash, being the boy he was, smiled and waved at the man, just as I did. The man in response tilted his hat to Ash. The guy then looked left to right on the road, finding that cars from each side were still very far from the crossing point; so he walked in between and put his 'stop' sign up and looked to us. Finding that it was time to cross, Ash held my shoulder and squeezed it. I turned to find his chocolate eyes meeting my blue ones. My eyebrow arched upwards before I heard him whisper._

"_The roads are slippery, so be careful." He said while releasing his grip._

_I nodded in response, before holding onto my bag and crossing the road slowly with Ash. Soon enough we were at the car park and from the look in Ash's eye, he couldn't wait to show me his excuse for a car. Without warning he grabbed my free hand and dragged me across the car lot. _

"_Wait for me to prove you wrong, Dawn 'DeeDee' Berlitz." He boasted. _

_I shrugged, not really in the mood to make a come back, as the cold was really getting to my head; plus, if I had argued, I would have wasted my energy, and his; and during this time of the year, energy was precious. As I clung onto my coat, found that the wind and snow were starting to hype up a bit more than usual, although it wasn't strong enough to knock us about. Turning my attention to where we were going, I found that we were heading towards a silver car. A big one at that. I think it was a…land rover. Yes, no car is that big and bulky. I turned to find Ash smirking as we stood a metre away from it. He put his hand on his waist, while the other reached into his pocket and brought out the keys. I then looked at his arm as it rose up and was horizontal to his body as he held out the key. With a simple, easy motion, his finger pressed on the button of a bulky, black, plastic piece that was attached to the key._

_**Ka-chink.**_

_I looked at the car as a red right from the front of the car switched on then off, "See?" he said._

_I put my hands on my hips, before examining the car from a distance. I sighed with defeat, "Okay, okay, I guess it is your car." _

"_WOO!" He screamed as I backed away with surprised as his hands went up in the air._

"_Alright, alright," I paused, somewhat being strangled by the fact that he had won; I wanted to walk away at that point as I just wanted to get home, but competition got the better of me at that moment as a smirk crossed my face, "I bet you can barely drive it."_

_He then stopped his mini celebration before looking at me with puzzled eyes, "Of course I can drive it! I wouldn't have bought the car if I didn't!" _

"_Oh yeah, no doubt about that, but can you drive it-" I stepped forward, "-while it's snowing."_

_He then crossed his arms, "Of course I can. Piece of cake."_

"_We'll see." I mused before brushing past him with my arms crossed and going to the side of the passenger seat. _

_Grasping the handle that would open the door with my gloved hand, I thought over the facts of driving in this weather. Usually I took the bus home, but I could never remember what I did when it snowed. Traffic was always a thing in this weather, and walking was dangerous. My eyes gazed inside of the car…._

_**However…**_

_**It would be **__**a lot**__** warmer…in the car.**_

"_What are you doing." I heard his voice echo. _

"_You really think I'm going to leave you alone with that challenge when I could be right there next to you. I mean, for all I know a guy could jump out of those bushes when I'm gone and drive you home."_

"_That's probably the most immature excuse I have ever heard." he smirked while I just couldn't help but frown as he walked towards me. Coming ever so close, I found my eyes staring at him; his eyes twinkled as he made a swagger as he crossed from one side of the car to the other. Now face to face, his hands rose up and I found that he had pinned me to the cold surface of the car, with his arms grasping onto my shoulders as he pushed back. His nose somewhat touched mine, as I found how close we are. Finding my sense uneasy, I felt a light red colour stain itself on my cheeks; not from the cold, but from the contact. What was wrong with him?_

"_But," he loosened his grip, "If you insist, I'll let you have the honour of me driving you home." He winked, which got me flustered. _

_Turning my face to the side, hoping that he hadn't seen my shades of red brushing over my cheeks. Using my free hands I shoved him away while saying, "Whatever."_

_I opened the car door to be greeted with the sight of leather seats, which was too good as the icy, bitter cold had probably stained the seats with it's frost. Taking a glove off my hand, I tested the material._

_F-f-freezing…._

_But I figured when he put on the heating, we'd be warmer. Sighing, I climbed into the car and sat on the cold seat before shutting the door. Soon enough I heard the sound of the opposite car door opening, and I swiftly turned my head to be welcomed by brown eyes that soon averted from my gaze to the side of the door so he could shut it. Once getting himself comfortable, in sync, we both put our seatbelts on. He fiddled a bit with his mirrors, so he could get them at the right angel, before taking out his keys and looking once again with a grin on his face, I smiled back as I started feeling a warm feeling inside, knowing I'd be in the warmth soon enough…_

"_Let's ride"_

_

* * *

_

_**Oh…**_that's how….

_Damn it…._

"That smack really hurt, you know?" I heard him mutter as he rubbed his forehead.

"It was supposed to." I smirked.

_**BEEP, HONK, BEEP**_

Feeling a nerve popping out of my head, I pressed a button that enabled the window to come down (the result being greeted by a fresh gasp of icy, cold air). Putting my head outside the window I turn back to find the sight of cars all lined up behind me, still beeping with one persons head out the window. Feeling frustrated, I decided to vent my anger, "Shut up you pieces of crap! If we could move we would alright? So shut the hell up!"

"Dawn!" He shouted at me in disbelief as I sat down again and put up the window.

"What?" I responded to his abnormal call.

"You can't say that!"

"I just did though, so thus, it's possible." I stuck my tongue out at him, earning a groan from Sir 'I Win'

"You're unbelievable," he sighed, "I don't like this anymore than you do."

I ignored his comment before leaning on the side of the window, looking at the worsening conditions of the snowfall. _Oh, lord. _I looked to my watch. **5:35pm.**

"No matter how much you look at that watch, it's not going to make time go faster." He muttered.

"Oh be quiet." I protested, clinging onto my coat for dear life, hoping it would make me warmer.

_Oh, did I mention he managed to break the heater…_

Seeing the cold air and the blur of the scene outside, it got me wondering if the air itself shuddered because of the deathly frost and wind. For a couple of seconds my mind drifted on the fact of how quiet it was, Ash and I always talked…or fought. I giggled at that self - note. I turned my head slowly to find that he had put his hood down and also saw him hugging himself as he tried with all his might to dig himself into the car seat a little more to preserve heat. I felt like bringing a negative note to his actions but decided that I might as well preserve my energy as I heard the honking and beeping outside the car window.

_Besides, __**why**__ would __I__ care about them not preserving their energy?_

_All they were doing was wasting there time…_

_**The traffic was going nowhere. **_

**Urg,**** I hate you snow.**

I was completely and utterly miserable. Most of all, I was so **bored**. Bored enough for me to find that my eyes were slowly closing. _Was it possible to die of boredom?_

"I guess this wasn't your idea of 'the warmth'." I heard a mutter, managing to break the silence.

I turned to the side. He was barely holding onto the light as his own eyes started to close, although when they did he would flick them back open as if he were fine, "Definitely not."

It took me a while to figure out that he had switched off the engine so that we wouldn't waste the car's energy. I started analysing him as he scrunched up in the seat like a little child as he rested his head on the window, while his eyes started to close before I could hear quiet, steady breathing. However, this somewhat annoyed me, as I felt somewhat envious that he could sleep so easily despite the conditions. Like a five year old, I huffed and puffed as I folded my arms and muttered under my breath the words 'this sucks'. I looked forward to the traffic that never seemed to move as the snow kept on falling and the day kept on going as the clouds became even more ominous and the sky darkened. I looked once more to the tired boy, as if there was nothing else to do before smiling at his chest as it went up and down peacefully although my mind wanted to hit him, as I had no one to talk to.

Suddenly, I jumped, startled from the sudden sound as my ears were rudely greeted with the sound of snoring and I couldn't help but mentally slap myself on the cheek before my cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

_**WHACK!**_ "OUCH! What the _hell_ are you doing!" he screamed as he rubbed his forehead before swiftly turning his body and finding the sight of me with a rolled up magazine that I had found swiftly before in the side pocket of the car.

"Talk to me!" I whined.

"What the hell! Dawn!" _**WHACK,**_ "Holy _shit! GAH!" _

"DO SOMETHING!" I shouted as I retrieved the magazine.

"Why!" He questioned before his eyes widened as he hid his face behind his hand, obviously trying to protect himself from the next action of abuse against him.

"Because I'm so _bored!"_

"And? Read a magazine or something!" He whined before turning his body back to the window and pulling his hood up over his head.

"You're so boring!" I cried before crossing my arms once again and turning back to my side of the window.

"You know you love me really." He chuckled.

I sighed, "Oh shut it."

Suddenly I heard a swift movement, as a material brushed against another. Turning my head, I found blissful eyes staring at me as rested his elbows on his lap with his hands pressing against his cheeks, which looked quite funny considering how chubby his cheeks were. I twitched. The way he stared was as if I had something on my face, plus, he had a certain grin stuck to his annoying face.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm giving you something to do."

"By staring back at you?" I questioned.

He shrugged as his face came closer. "It's better than falling asleep." He smirked.

I instantly turned red, "Keep smirking like that and I'll bash your face in."

"Aw, that's no way to show your love." With that his eyes widened as he continued to stare, with my twitching getting more out of control, as his smirk got wider.

_**SMACK!**_ "STOP IT!" I screamed with my rolled up paper in my hand.

"AH! For Arceus's sake! The amount of abuse I am getting from you today!" He rubbed his cheek.

"Well, if that's the only way to make me feel a little better, then so be it!" I was about to whack him again before his arm sprinted to the hand that held the paper. He gripped onto it so tightly, I almost felt numb.

"Don't you dare." He gave me a glare as he frowned. I frowned back and with that, loosened the hand that held the rolled up magazine, before dropping it to the ground. He smirked at my actions as I pouted back. He released my arm and I pulled back instantly, rubbing the skin that he had gripped onto so tightly.

"Happy?"

"Yup." He then turned to his recent position, meaning his body turned to the window and his hood up on his head with faint breathing sounds being heard.

Leaning into the car seat behind me, I felt my eyes droop down, although they would flick up once again when they almost closed. Snowflakes were falling a little slower than usual although the bitter cold was still there as the windows shook with a chill. I hugged myself, feeling the temperature get to me. I gave in to the fact that I wanted to sleep, as there was nothing else to do, but I also came to the conclusion that someone had to stay awake, just in case the traffic started to move, which was more of a dream than a reality. Cradling myself in my arms, I cuddled with the seat though it were a person that would wrap their arms around me in sweet warmth, although it felt like the word 'warmth' was a myth at this time of the year. I couldn't help but glance at the sleeping boy that nestled against the car seat with his body turned away from me…

I frowned. He always was so laid back and carefree; he didn't give a damn of what happened as long as if he was alright…

Or maybe he only cared if the ones he loved were _all right._ Such distant dreams that I almost forgot reality for a while. He couldn't help but be himself, even at desperate times when he had to be somebody else, no, in fact sometimes, he _needed_ to not be himself. Like when in front of a teacher and he hasn't given in his homework. He'd be apathetic about it and move on.

_I __**envied **__him for that. _

His light snores began ringing in my ears as I rubbed my hands together, "I bet you can't even stay awake for the rest of this time in this traffic." I said.

Suddenly, there was a shuffle and the light snores had stopped, my eyebrows rose as his head turned to face me with his drooping eyelids, "I heard the word 'bet'" he chuckled with a smirk planted on his face.

I groaned, "Oh shut it."

Suddenly his whole body was turned towards me with him now up straight with his hands on his lap, "When I hear the word 'bet', you know I have to get involved," He smirked wider, "What'd you say, _Deedee."_

Automatically regretting that I had said anything at all, I repeated myself, "I said, I bet you couldn't stay awake for the rest of the time we are in this traffic."

He whispered, "I bet I can."

"I bet you can't." I giggled hastily before getting closer to him, with a sudden grin on my face.

"Alright then," he concluded, "how about we put a wager on it."

"I agree," I resumed, "What are the stakes?"

Suddenly, from saying that, my stomach started to turn into knots as his face inched closer to mine as his carefree eyes somewhat deepened into mine, "I think," his lips were now near my left ear, "who ever wins should receive a kiss from the loser."

With this my eyebrow arched upwards as he pulled back with a cheeky grin, I thought he was trying to get me flustered, "Alright then."

"You aren't flustered at all?" he questioned.

"No," I said, trying to intimidate him, "because _I'm_ going to **win.**"

He smirked as we continued to stare, "We'll see about that."

* * *

_**YAWN…**_

_**Beep, beep, honk, beep….**_

Stretching his hands above his head, his marvellous aura that he usually had was draining away, somewhat like the pale snowflakes that had settles down as they grew tired, just like us. The cold soon managed to take over our shivering bodies as the sky's light started to exhaust into darkness. It really did consume our energy, as I had found out. I was now lying in the back of the car, flustered from the bitter atmosphere as I heard Ash's breathing. I curled myself up at the back and kept a close eye on the mirror that showed a reflection of his eyes so I could see if they were closed or not.

The traffic had not moved an inch, which was amazingly annoying and it was now quarter past six in the evening. It was utterly ridiculous how the snow caused so many problems. I smirked, his eyes were drooping as the energy he once had was being sucked right out of him. However, I could tell that he could see my smirk as he groaned at it before cuddling himself.

"What you looking at Berlitz?" He muttered before he turned to me.

"You're tired." I smirked, but suddenly, at the most ridiculous time, I yawned, and with that a large grin had formed on the raven heads lips.

"So are you."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see."

_**Beep, honk, beep, HONK!**_

_**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**_

_**BEEP, HONK, HONK**_

"I can see why you were so f-ing annoyed at the ridiculous amount of noise from the cars." He swore.

"About time you did." I yawned.

"This is like torture." He muttered as he looked into my ocean blue eyes as his glistened despite the dullness of the colour.

I chuckled, "No, listening to Miss Lovett's lectures are torture, this is just tiresome."

"I guess you're right," he sighed, "Wanna cancel the bet."

Suddenly my ears jogged at his words as I shot up so I now was eye level at him, "Did I just hear you say, 'cancel'."

"Yeah, I mean, it's not worth risking our health on, it's best if we get some sleep." He turned back to the front of the car.

"Buck…buck…" I muttered, sounding a bit like a chicken, "..buck, buck, buck."

"…Stop it," I could see his face in the mirror, turning red as I continued my impersonation, "Dawn…"

"Buck, buck, buck_, buck, buck, BUCK."_

"I ain't no chicken!" he cried as he turned his head swiftly towards me before finding our faces inches away.

"I win the bet," I smirked, "_You_ have to kiss me."

With this he exploded, "NO F-ING WAY! I said I'd cancelled the bet, you twit!"

"Which means you give up! _You __**gave up**_."

He hated those words oh so much, and I loved saying it too him. He gave up. He did, he did. I won, I won the bet, simple as that.

"Remember I haven't closed my eyes yet!" Suddenly I found him climbing to the back of the car, which surprised me. His eyes had finally reflected his reckless aura that shone every time I gazed into his beautiful, brown eyes.

"You still gave up." I muttered, and with that his arms dashed out to my shoulders as he pulled me to face him so my eyes were in contact with him.

"I _asked _if _**we**_ should cancel the bet, I didn't exactly say, 'I quit'. Did I now?"

As much as I detested saying it, but he was right, I loathed myself for saying he was, and he could tell as his eyes glinted a bit of satisfaction, "True."

"Exactly, so this bet," he released his grip, "Is still on _Deedee."_

"Stop calling me that!" I rubbed my shoulders and shouted at him with spite.

"_Deedee, Deedee!" _He chanted.

I growled, releasing un-lady like words in a muttered tone, before saying, "Shush Ashy Boy."

Suddenly his chuckles and chants lessened as they quietly faded, "Alright, alright, only playing around _Deedee."_

"_Playing?_ Playing is like torture when it's with you sometimes," I mumbled, "I can't believe I came along in this stupid car with you."

With this he frowned, "Now hold on a second, you could have not had come along and for once risked your stupid _pride_. So don't blame this on me or the car."

"...Alright, alright, I'm sorry."

I sighed, looking outside the window. The snowflakes seemed to be stopping with the heavy gasp of yellow and red lights emitting from the cars outside in the traffic on different lanes going up and down.

"Why are you so unhappy all the time?" He questioned.

"I'm not unhappy," I responded, "I'm just tired."

"And grumpy." He muttered as he hugged himself.

"And cold…"

"…yet warm…" his voice started to fade as I felt his warmth emit from his body, like it always did while he lay his head on the window beside him, and I mirrored him. I grinned.

_He was always warm. _He always had that feeling about him. His eyes were warm, His smile was warm, the atmosphere was warm when he was happy, the sun grew warmer when he smiled, the days _grew longer_ when he laughed, the breeze became lighter when he cheered…

"…And slightly scared…" I whispered as I felt myself becoming more infested by the cold. God knows why I was scared. It was as if the cold had become a predator and I was it's prey. The hairs on my skin would stand on it's ends in it's pathetic attempt to keep me warm….

_But I had no reason to be scared…__**he was with me**_.

"Scared? Why are you scared?" his voice had become a little stronger as he moved a little closer to me, leaving the window.

"I don't know." I answered. Maybe it was just me. Maybe it was just the fact that I was alone in these times with him. Maybe it was him I was scared of. Maybe the envy I once had of him had grown into fear…the fear that I loved. The fear…that made me know that he was here with me, twenty-four seven as he stood by me despite the arguments we had. I enjoyed my time with him, even though it didn't seem like it.

"…There must be a reason…_Dawn." _he mumbled as he now was almost pushing we against the window with his warm body.

…Maybe I was scared…of _losing_…not the **bet** but him.

"I don't know," I whispered, "this weather just makes me lousy, it makes me tired, it makes me troublesome. I hate the snow…but I love it too."

"…" he paused, "maybe it's the thought of having to stay here constantly. You want to go home. You're tired and not enjoying yourself," he paused again, "I hate it when you're like that," I gasped as I found his hand on my lap, "That's why I hate doing bets."

"Hm?" I hummed as I felt my eyes drooping before snapping open again.

"Ever…ever since we started doing the bets, you've been more competitive," _Silence, _"you always wanted to win, you became stubborn and that carefree tone of yours disappeared."

It was all _**true.**_ I had been more like _him__, _back in prep – school that was…_today was amazingly random._ It were as if the cold was making us share our feelings of each other, our hates…our love of being friends, "Well that's life."

_**Silence. **_

"…Life's an ass."

I giggled, than sighed, "Why are you so competitive?"

"…Because I-" he muttered something I couldn't hear, something that I felt was supposed to be heard but his voice was telling him otherwise.

"Pardon?" I sat up straight as I turned my head to his to find his re-awakened eyes with his hands retreated to his shoulders and his warmth had stirred the atmosphere.

He muttered, "Because I want to impress you."

My mind went blank as a blush brushed my cheeks with its warm colours of red, "Impress me? Why's that?"

"…Who knows?" He answered

…

…

...

"Maybe," his voice stirred, "It could…be because," he breathed in than out as I felt myself losing consciousness, "because I like you."

As if a spark had been made, I found myself glowing as the aura in me awakened with my senses stunned and my heart racing. As if a Voltorb had exploded, my eyes widened with shock, with the vision of flying Pikachu's making the word 'impossible' come to mind, as this had to be a dream. His eyes flickered as his cheeks turned red before looking away from me.

However, this time I found myself inching closer, feeling his warmth,,,

Or maybe I was mistaking warmth for… _**affection…**_

"Y-you l-like m-m-me." I stuttered, not from the cold.

"...Definitely."

Suddenly the rush of warmth flowed through my veins, of the thoughts of what could happen, the thoughts of _love_. Ash…love…it didn't make sense. Him and _romantic emotions_ never did. He never had said anything of the sort in his life. Never experienced it, had never known it.

"_How could he be so sure now?" _I thought aloud yet the sound of a desperate women came across in my voice.

"Because _**he **_trusts himself to be sure."

…

"They say we're buried far-" I believed, "-just like a distant star." I whispered, turning my head away from the boy with the brown eyes.

"That…we don't live in the real world?" he chuckled, "the real world is an ass, it always has been, but when we do things our way, we are in our little fantasy."

"…Our bets get us away from that world, you know?" I commented.

"I know."

I felt tears sting my eyes, _god knows why, _"Fantasies like our aren't real."

We weren't children. We weren't the pirates we used to pretend to be. We weren't the mermaids and princes we used to act out as. We weren't the dragons and soldiers we would try to be. We weren't ordinary…

_But not being ordinary means being the best of them all… _

"We can make them real, Dawn," his hand suddenly clutched mine as I turned my eyes towards him, with my tear stained face that I hadn't noticed, "If you are willing to."

…

_We weren't the children that played make believe anymore…_

_**Who said you can't be?**_

_We aren't the pirates and ballerinas that we pretended to be.._

_**Those were fantasies…beautiful ones**_

_We aren't best friends…_

_**No…you aren't**_

_We aren't close friends…_

_**No...You're so much more. **_

…

His arms were around me, as I put my head in the crock of his neck, smelling the cologne he had on as the cold suddenly felt more like warmth than anything else. I could tell his warm eyes looked down on me, with affection beaming and his bitter coldness seeping out…

_**Silence…**_

"You're my best friend." He whispered as he buried his nose into my hair, smelling the essence.

"…You're mine too," I whispered, "You're more to me."

"…Same here." I felt him smile as his affection grew. Soon the cold was gone…

_**As well as the falling snow flakes...**_

"I love you." I thought I heard that phrase…I really thought I did. Was…was I saying it? Did he? Did we both?

"I bet," he confidently said, "I can kiss better than you can."

I smiled, smiled at the thought of warmth coming from his lips, I grinned at the thought of the challenge, as he felt desperate for me to accept it, "I bet _**I can do better."**_

Removing my head from the crock of his neck, I gazed into his eyes, and showed the first innocent smile I hadn't done in years as the innocence turned to shyness as his smile radiated care and love...

…Nervousness started filling my throat and an amazing gush spread over my cheeks as I felt the fear that it will spill out of my mouth... Suddenly, that heavenly voice in my ears rang…guiding me…

**Overcome the fear...**

_Move in closer..._

**You can smell his smell...**

You can touch his nose with yours...

_Your heart is beating hard enough to hear..._

**Your breath is mixing with his...**

_Lips are close...(you're almost there Dawn)_

_Eyes are closed..._

…_._

His lips brushed against mine, as the most affectionate warmth surfed along my skin as his smooth lips pressed lightly against mine. _I couldn't help but kiss back._ A smile graced my lips, and I opened my eyes slightly to find him smiling too…

* * *

_Opening my eyes…there I was…. _

Basking in each other's ambiance, creating each other's warmth, he looked down at me, his eyes light and beaming with the affectionate feeling of love. He gave that quirky smile, the one he knew that I had loved from a long time; it gave me the feeling as if he knew something that I didn't.

It took us a while to realise that we had slept, before we looked outside the windows, finding the traffic had gone. I found that we weren't in the same spot and suddenly found myself questioning our surrounding. We were parked on the side of the road, where we were clear to go. Snow had set itself on the naked trees with the bushes layered with the white material as well as the ground. Both him and I smiled at the winter wonderland as he held me tight, and close. The warmth emitting from him was immense, and I loved it. His eyes gazed at me with all the great love in the world. Something that I had dreamed of.

"I moved the car when I noticed the beeping stop, but I put it on the side," he caressed my supple cheek as he lifted my chin with the one hand; our noses almost touching as a hint of a smile braced our faces with our breaths slow and calm, "so we could sleep."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"…So I'm guessing the bet was cancelled."

"…Yeah." I whispered as I caressed his cheek with my free hand before putting it down.

Leaning his head on mine, his hands tangled with my naked fingers before the words, "I love you." Escaped his lips.

_I love you too…__**Ash….**_

I stared at him, loving the way he talked and the swagger he had in his voice, as he generously loved me so with his warm embrace and everything I treasured. The eyes, the smile, the smell, the touch, the embrace, the love, the care….

_**Everything…as I found myself in a trance….**_

_I could have said no, I could have, I should have! I knew it was snowing, but I guess I was too '**snow-dazed**' to let the moment slip by_

_**

* * *

**_

**I feel ill...WOO! All done and dusted with. Over 20 pages I would say this was, not my best work, but nothing is my best work XD Tbh, it honestly could have been a whole lot better, but my inspiration kind of died slightly and it seemed like it dragged on too long. *sigh* **

**R a n d o m f a c t: wrote this while listening to 'Winter Song' by Sara Barielles and Ingrid Michaelson. Such a beautiful song :3 I might use this song for another shipping song fiction. I might use it for Volkner x Dawn (Game Versa, don't know why I'm so fond of it), or Penguinshipping or Ikarishipping (don't kill me). ACTUALLY I might put a poll up for that in a few weeks, after you guys vote on the poll I already have up XD However, before you vote, please listen to the song and think about which shipping it'll suit more (excluding Pearlshipping). Thank you guys so much for reading this and I would also like to thank the reviewers of my story 'Thinking Of You', which seems to be a big success, review content wise. **

**Again I want to thank you for reading my stories and 'favouriting' them as well as reviewing them. Reviews make me smile, especially ones that amount to detail and structure (Hehe, I'm such a review freak). I haven't seen many stories up lately and I so desperately ask all you talented authors to write a one shot or something. **

**Also I would like to dedicate this one-shot to my friend's older sister who recently died of cancer. I also say god bless to all the Australians that are being effected by the flood as well as the Brazilians during this awful moment in time. My heart goes out to all those who lost someone they loved during the devastating time and I wish them all the best to get their lives back on track. I, myself, am also blessed to have such brilliant readers and I'll keep saying it in every chapter/one-shot/song fiction I do. **

**Hope all of you had a good Christmas and I wish you the best to a brighter New Years ahead, despite recent events.**


End file.
